Wedding Band
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Eren y Levi son amantes, Ackerman odia el anillo en la mano de Eren, ¿por qué? Porque cada vez que Jaeger ve ese anillo se muestra triste, culpable y melancolico. ¿Cuál será el motivo de esa mirada? AU, YAOI, RIREN, ONE-SHOT.


**Este one-shot está dedicado a mi querida amiga Mikraller, peque, feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la pases muy bien, que tragues pastel y que cumplas muchos años más.**

 **Ya si otra persona pasa a leerlo pues es su rollo (¿)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes porque es cumpleaños de mi peque y por ello Isa la llama le paso el Copyright temporalmente :v**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, un escrito algo dramático, Eren hermoso como siempre, Levi de idiota y Hanji de mejor amiga .-.**

 **Sin más les dejo leer, esperando que Mikraller disfrute este escrito como regalo uwu**

* * *

 _ **One-shot:**_

" _ **Wedding Band"**_

* * *

Levi abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces antes de poder acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Observó el techo con aburrimiento, sentándose en la cama mientras se frotaba el rostro con sus manos. Volteó a la izquierda, mirando el cuerpo de su acompañante con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Eren tenía sueño profundo y no se despertaría a menos que Levi de verdad deseara despertarlo, ya sea a besos, cosquillas u otra cosa.

Estiro su brazo, tocando el rostro moreno con sus pálidos dedos, deleitándose por el suave tacto. Eren era muy cálido y eso le gustaba, sentía que junto a el nunca le daría frío.

Jaeger se removió, sacando sus manos de entre las sabanas, causando que su anillo de bodas reluciera en la habitación. Levi frunció las cejas, apretando los labios mientras maldecía mentalmente ese estúpido anillo en la mano de su amante.

Si tan solo ese anillo no existiera todo sería más fácil.

— _Él es Eren Jeager, será tu secretario de ahora en adelante, Levi—Hanji sonrió, presentándole al castaño quien se vio algo tímido al entrar en la oficina de Levi._

— _Será un placer trabajar con usted—Levi asintió, poniéndose de pie para ir a saludar a su nuevo secretario. Cuando ambos se dieron la mano una peculiar sensación recorrió el cuerpo entero de Levi._

 _Había química, podía sentirla en el aire._

— _Igualmente, además espero excelencia en tu trabajo, estarás al pendiente de mi agenda así que por nada del mundo quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo._

 _Eren se vio intimidado._

— _Me esforzare en no defraudarlo, señor Ackerman._

— _Levi está bien—El castaño se ruborizó, sonriendo por la amabilidad de su jefe._

 _Levi pensó que era muy inocente. Sin mencionar que soltar su mano no fue agradable._

— _Toma, esto es lo que vas a necesitar por ahora—Zoe interrumpió su contacto visual, entregándole unos documentos a Eren quien los recibió con una sonrisa._

 _Fue allí cuando Levi vio algo que le disgusto en demasía, un anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, resplandeciendo como si fuera algún tipo de advertencia para el Ackerman._

 _Y vaya que había sido una advertencia._

Maldijo en voz baja, mirando ese anillo con todo el odio de su alma. Nunca había hecho algo como eso pero no pudo resistirse, deslizó el anillo fuera de su dedo, sujetándolo como si quisiera romperlo a la mitad, ese anillo tenía toda la culpa.

Ese anillo era culpable del porqué, cada vez que Eren se despertaba se veía preocupado, triste y veía el anillo con melancolía desbordando de sus ojos.

Realmente aborrecía ese anillo.

— _¿Cuánto llevas con tu mujer?—Eren se sobresaltó, luciendo nervioso por esa pregunta, el desvío la mirada y finalmente se sonrojo, sin observar fijamente a Levi._

— _Estoy casado con un hombre—Murmuró, dignándose a verle nuevamente. El azabache logro aparentar su sorpresa, sin embargo no controló la sonrisa en sus labios,_

— _Espera, no es que me resulte asqueroso, es solo que es divertido verte tan alterado por ello, no es como si fuera a despedirte por ser homosexual—Dijo cuándo Eren empezó a ponerse ansioso por su sonrisa, Jaeger alzo la mirada, parpadeando varias veces confundido, después se soltó a reír sin motivo alguno._

 _Levi sintió un pinchazo, esa risa era demasiado atractiva._

Suspiró, recordando cómo fue que ambos empezaron el ritual de cortejo y acabaron en una cama, desnudos por primera vez. A Eren le había comenzado a dar un ataque de pánico y se había ido como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando Levi llegó a la oficina el día siguiente pudo sentir como Jaeger le ignoraba a su manera.

Cuando Ackerman quiso acercarse a Eren el muy a su manera le mostró el anillo, recordándole que estaba casado, con otra persona.

Se dejaron de hablar por una semana, solo intercambiando palabras necesarias ya que era imposible evitarse del todo. Hanji fue durante ese tiempo a su casa, preguntándole que sucedía y Levi, al confiar en su mejor amiga le contó lo sucedido.

Ella solo sonrió tristemente.

— _¿Qué haces?—Su amiga brinco al sentirse atrapada, escondiendo una caja detrás de ella._

— _Y-Yo solo estaba observando la vasta decoración en tu casa—Zoe empezó a reírse, mostrándose ansiosa pero sobretodo nerviosa._

— _¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto una vez más, señalando la caja de madera que Hanji intentaba esconder._

 _Zoe desvió la mirada._

— _Es algo que deje aquí de niña—Pues ambos eran amigos de la infancia y Hanji solía olvidar cosas en la mansión, encontrándolas mucho tiempo después._

— _Deberías buscar en toda la casa, ya no quiero encontrarme con nada tuyo._

— _Oh por favor, como si no te gustara rememorar nuestra dulce infancia._

— _¿Dulce? Que recuerdo no fue dulce cuando por tu culpa me persiguió un perro callejero por todo el vecindario._

— _No debí haber derramado esa salsa de carne en ti, ¿cierto?_

 _Levi se puso serio, al contrario de Hanji que se soltó a reír como loca._

 _Zoe escondió esa caja en el armario de Levi, invitándole a verla cuando quisiera._

Levi lanzó al anillo al aire, viéndolo caer hasta que cayó en su mano, ese objeto era prácticamente el que arruinaba su relación con Eren, la razón de sus peleas constantes y por ello odiaba ese anillo.

Quería a Jaeger solamente para él.

Sujetó el anillo una vez más, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la ventana. Tenía unas terribles ganas de lanzarlo hacia el vacío, probablemente se perdería en el enorme jardín de su mansión.

El fallo es que tendría que inventar algo para explicar la desaparición del anillo en el dedo de Eren.

Fue entonces que se percató de algo, había una inscripción al reverso del anillo y Levi pensó que allí podría venir el nombre del esposo de Eren.

Un momento, abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se volvió errática y a Levi de repente le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

"Levi Ackerman" Es lo que decía en el anillo.

¿Cómo?

Ackerman se apoyó en la ventana debido a que sintió que caería al suelo. Después recordó la caja de madera que Hanji había dejado en su armario y algo le dijo que allí estaban las respuestas.

En su camino rememoró cosas que pensó nunca habían existido.

— _Ya estamos casados—Eren le susurró al oído con cariño, besando su mejilla, pasando por su frente, sus párpados, la punta de su nariz y la barbilla._

 _Levi se dejó hacer, sintiendo el cariño en cada beso de su esposo._

— _Por fin pudimos viajar a Estados Unidos, la maldita de Hanji hacia hasta lo imposible para darme algo de trabajo y evitarlo—Su esposo sonrío, besando esta vez sus labios, era un beso pausado, tranquilo y sin prisa alguna._

— _Ella solo se estaba asegurando de no tener que molestarnos en nuestra luna de miel—Levi rodó los ojos, bufando mientras Eren empezaba a desabrochar su camisa._

— _Levi~, olvídalo, ya estamos casados—Canturreo Eren deslizando sus manos por su pecho y abdomen, Levi reaccionó a tiempo y le tomo de las muñecas, dando un giro para quedar el arriba._

— _Lo sé, ya puedo hacerte lo que quiera sin que Mikasa joda a cada minuto—El castaño rió, recordando las veces en que habían estado a punto de besarse o tomarse las manos pero la mirada asesina de su amiga de la infancia les detenía._

 _Y eso que Mikasa era prima de Levi._

— _Entonces hazme lo que quieras—Murmuro Eren viéndole a los ojos, Levi volvió a sonreír y soltó sus muñecas, sujetando el rostro del castaño._

— _Luego no te arrepientas, Eren._

— _No lo haré, cariño, no lo haré._

 _La luna de miel había sido estupenda pues pudieron disfrutarse al máximo._

Ahora recordaba que la luna de miel había sido en Los Ángeles, California.

Trastabilló, casi cayendo al suelo, apenas logró sujetarse de la puerta del armario. Se dejó caer de rodillas, abriendo los cajones de uno por uno, no estaba la caja, no podía encontrarla.

— _Tienes un gran golpe en la cabeza, tarado—Levi frunció el ceño, Hanji le sonrió inmediatamente, feliz de haberle causado ese mal humor._

 _Lo cual no era muy recomendable después de un accidente automovilístico._

— _Haz algo bueno por primera vez en toda tu vida y tráeme café._

— _Debería checar con el doctor si puedes tomar café, deja veo, ahora vengo._

 _Hanji salió del cuarto, silbando mientras caminaba exageradamente, daba pena ajena._

 _Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco antes de que su amiga volviera con su escándalo personal._

— _Qué bueno que estés bien—Abrió un ojo, no reconocía esa voz, era un chico, castaño y de ojos aguamarina._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Oh Levi, estaba tan preocupado—El desconocido se acercó a él, se sentó en la cama del hospital y alzo sus manos, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle Levi alejo esas manos, asustado de la confianza que ese extraño tenía con él._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?—Le pregunto preocupado, observando la venda alrededor de su cabeza._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Deja de jugar, Levi._

— _No, enserio, ¿quién eres?—El desconocido no dijo nada, solo aparto la vista y después sonrió tristemente._

— _Quizás no me recuerdas, supongo que hace años que no nos vemos._

 _¿Porque esas palabras sonaban a mentira?_

Levi ya sabía la respuesta, eran mentira, todo fue una estúpida mentira que sus amigos formaron con un solo objetivo.

Querían protegerle, pero Eren había cometido un gran error al creer que nunca le recordaría.

Abrió el último cajón, encontrando por fin la caja de madera, la tapa estaba entre sus manos pero sus ojos dudaban en ver lo que había dentro. Al animarse quedo sorprendido por las cosas allí adentro, eran fotos de la boda, varias fotos, salían muchas personas conocidas pero sobretodo Eren.

Llego a la última fotografía, Eren estaba de blanco, con un smoking deslumbrante que le hizo sonreír. Levi también estaba allí, con un traje negro, sujetando la cintura y la mano del moreno en una pose de baile, viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la mirada.

Lo último en la caja era un anillo de bodas y Levi sospechaba algo, ese debía ser el suyo.

"Eren Jeager"

Levi se lo puso de inmediato, sintiendo que todo estaba bien nuevamente, ya no se sentía un vacío en sus memorias y el saber que era esposo de Eren mejoraba varias cosas.

—¿Levi? ¿Que pasa?

Ahora definitivamente aprovecharía el tiempo a lado de su esposo.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Sinceramente nunca había escrito algo tan dramático por lo que decidí escribir algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada, ya saben, mejorar en territorios desconocidos (¿)**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Mikraller y con esto te dedico un mensaje: -** _ **Tu imaginación, sentimientos y emociones valen oro, no cambies, porque de tu personalidad depende el tamaño de la huella que dejes a cada uno de tus pasos.**_

 **Feliz cumpleaños nena, te deseo lo mejor, desde México hasta Argentina ;)**


End file.
